chesskynetfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Yorkie
Eric Yorkie is a classmate of Bella's, first introduced in Twilight, and is described as a geek. He initially showed interest in Bella, but soon started a relationship with Katie Marshall. In the films, his character is combined with Ben Cheney and is dating Angela Weber. His Life and Death counterpart is Erica Yorkie. He is portrayed by Justin Chon in the movie adaptations. Biography ''Twilight'' Eric is the first person to meet Bella at Forks High School. Bella describes him as "the overly-helpful, geeky, chess club type". He is immediately interested in Bella when she moved to Forks, as are many of the boys in the school. He is resentful of fellow classmate's, Mike Newton, similar interest in Bella. He is one of the people who goes down to La Push on the weekend when Jacob tells Bella about the stories of his tribe and the Cold Ones. He later asks Bella to the spring dance, to which she declines. In the ''Twilight'' movie, Eric is the school reporter, who goes to prom with Angela Weber after she took up the courage to invite him, and they become a couple from then on. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Eric is seen sitting at lunch with a senior named Katie Marshall, and Bella assumes they are in a relationship. He is invited by Bella to watch a movie with their friends, but he and Katie already have plans. At the beginning of the film adaptation, Eric becomes teary whilst watching the movie of Romeo and Juliet. When Angela gets a stomach flu and Eric rearranges his movie plans with Bella and the others to take care of her. ''Eclipse'' In ''Eclipse, Eric is the valedictorian of his graduating class, and a guest at the Cullens' graduation party with his novel-based girlfriend, Katie Marshall.Eric Yorkie at the Twilight Lexicon In the movie, Jessica is the valedictorian, and Eric is only seen helping her work on her speech, and later witnesses Jacob drive Bella away from school. In the deleted scene of the movie, Angela tells Bella that she will attending State University while Eric has been accepted to the closest one. ''Breaking Dawn'' , Jessica, Mike, and Eric at Bella and Edward's wedding.]] In the book, Eric does not attend Bella and Edward's wedding. However, he does attend in Breaking Dawn - Part 1; he gazes ashonished at the Denalis, and then films the wedding cake after the ceremony, which Jessica comments is too small. He is last seen waving Bella and Edward goodbye when they drive off to their honeymoon. This is the last of his appearance. Physical appearance Eric is described as being of Asian descent, standing at 6'1" with greasy hair "as black as an oil slick," brown eyes, and poor complexion. In the movies, Eric's hair is so long it covers his forehead, and, starting in Eclipse, has brown highlights. He also wears very business-like clothing ties and shirts. In addition, he wears thick glasses in the graphic novel. Personality and traits Eric is constantly trying for Bella's attention, competing with many of his fellow classmates, notably Mike and Tyler. He is also said to be very geeky by Bella, even if she shows no interest in him. In the movie of New Moon, he gets tearful watching Romeo and Juliet. Relationships Katie Marshall Katie Marshall is Eric's girlfriend and fellow student in the novels while attending Forks High School. They start a relationship sometime in New Moon, which lasts throughout Eclipse. Angela Weber .]] Angela Weber is Eric's girlfriend in the movie adaptations. After some encouragement from Bella, Angela finds the courage to ask Eric to prom, to which he accepts, and from then on they are a couple and attend nearby colleges after graduating high school. In the novels, Eric and Angela are merely schoolmates. Mike Newton .]] Mike Newton is Eric's friend at Forks High School. Eric hangs out with him and his popular crowd in hopes of becoming part of it. Eventually, his attempts succeeded and becomes Mike's friend in their junior and senior years. Despite their genuine attractions toward Bella Swan, this does not jeopardize their friendship, though they did consider one another competition for the girl's affection before Eric began a relationship with Katie/Angela. Film portrayal ]] Eric Yorkie is portrayed by Justin Chon in the films ''Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Note Eric was combined with Ben Cheney to create one character for the ''Twilight'' film. Therefore, Angela Weber dates Eric during the film series, while she dates Ben and Eric dates Katie Marshall in the books. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Forks High School students Category:Twilight Category:Midnight Sun Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn